xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Vakai Lorosia
History The Beginning of the Aetheria About 12 billion years ago. Vakai was born under the first Aetheria to come to the universe. He was born as a nice young man with a heroic attitude, he wanted to save the universe from any threats and so he did which was later passed down to his two great nephews, Tazuri and Yazuri. He set out from home and went to explore the galaxy and formed a team with other Aetheria, called the Netheron, and he became a skilled mage as he battled over 400,000,000 monsters in only 2 years of his quest, gaining power from the defeated monsters. He learned multiple spells and improved his skills in both hand to hand and spells, which is unusual for a mage to fight proficiently in hand to hand. He came across the Atherion within the cave of a serpent, making the serpent under his control using Supremacy Magic, this serpent became completely invincible and immortal, superior to any other beast. It was known as the Forbidden Zodiac, Hydranica, the Dragon-Serpent Hybrid. It is the strongest beast in all existance. He tamed the beast under his power sealed it within a core, forming a pact with it. Discovery of the World Tree Him and his team, the Netheron had traveled to the World Tree (which was only the size of an average tree at this time), placing his hand on the tree, being told his destiny was darkness, which he refused to believe. It was hard for him to deny the wisdom of the tree it was around since the Aetheria first existed. It was the source of all mana, and affinity, which is why Vakai decided to accept his fate and achieved his Darkness affinity, which evolved into Death, and Depravity. He was preparing to leave along with his team but he noticed a baby who was in front of the tree all by herself, and he decided to take the child to see where she lived. Vakai was unable to find anyone that knew the child and so he returned home after protecting the baby in a floating shield. Darkness of the World Once Vakai returned to Sacra Genesis, he had left the baby with his team, since he had left to check on his companion, Hydranica, splitting from the team. 10 years later at the Outway Highlands, she had found Vakai meditating in front of a waterfall and so she decided to join him, meditating as well. The two had energies that balanced each other out, and Vakai was confused as to who this person was. Synestra embarrassed at bothering his meditation had apologized completely flustered and red in the face. Vakai shook his head saying there was no need, and was still analyzing the girl, but he figured out she was the same child from 10 years before. She had read stories about the Netheron but never actually knew or saw a member before, once the two exchanged names she was shocked and had asked to join his team. Since it was so sudden, Vakai was worried but after her constant begging he finally decided to let her join, teaching her his Aetheria White Arts, advanced spells and more. Training with Sisters When he returned from the Highlands, his younger sisters Aponia and Helene were born. As the two grew up, they trained together, and Vakai took the role of a mentor and a older sibling for his baby sisters. He is the one who gave the youngest the name, "Helene." He trained her for a little while until her kidnapping, he had lost her and searched all throughout Sacra Genesis but could not find her and returned home upset. After getting over his depression, he trained Aponia and turned her into a fierce warrior and was a very kind and protecting person when it came to his baby sister, when he met her. The two trained constantly, growing older and older, having taught his sister styles of martial arts that he learned when he went away from home to train, his mother and father were proud of the progression their children had made, becoming stronger than they expected. He noticed his sister liked sword fighting and so as a gift, he gave her the sword he found, Atherion which was of no use to him, seeing he preferred to use spells. Light and Dark: War on Genesis After spending a few years on the Netheron team, Vakai had broke away from the team and so did Synestra returning back to Sacra Lunaris to meditate and learn from the world tree. The whole team had disbanded and Vakai had learned how to create many powerful summons and the Astra Netheria. Because of this billions of monsters begun to spawn in the universe that were destroying mankind. Vakai showing no mercy on the his own kind, continued to conquer cities and attempted to take over Sacra Genesis. However, Synestra had stood before him stating that she would be the one stop her former master, her Life-Force and Aetheria White Arts begins to cancel out the Netheria Black Arts, reviving all of the fallen citizens as well as banishing the monsters to the Naraka Realm, Vakai having decided to forfeit the match against his student, was sealed away by Synestra. Being proud in the progression of his student, he promised that he would eventually return and wreak havoc on the world with a non-caring smile before being sealed in the Naraka realm, spending years there to break the seal and as more monsters were created he became strong enough to break the seal. First War Holy War of Pandora It was said in an ancient language, Vakai was to create a race of beings who would lead to the end of the world, and that billions of years ago he created the race called the Astra Netheria, a giant race of powerful monsters who were all invunerable and immortal, as we as possessing death force in all elements, destroying many parts of planets, like cities and great populations of people. He was sealed away by a young woman, being sealed in the Naraka realm, spending years there to break the seal and as more monsters were created he became strong enough to break the seal. It was because of Renigald and Pandora he was able to escape the realm, along with the Netheria. At this time, Vakai was known as the greatest mage to ever exist having absorbed the essence of all his counterparts as well as crushing them in battle. Having been the one that created the darkness of the world, he believed that only he was fit to be the one to erase his creations. He stated that he only took part in the war to defeat Renigald and end him for having awoken him from his slumber. At this time he performed a temporary truce with Eximus and Kazen having seen that they worked with his younger sister Aponia who was now grown up. After they defeated the threat and won the war, he left from sight returning back to the unknown never to be found again, but to examine the life of humanity instead. Personality When he was younger he had a cheerful personality and a great sense of justice, he wanted to make the world a safer place for people to live. As he grew older, a sudden change came into his life from his affinity and he begun to portray a dark personality, he does not fight his family unless it is a sparring match, and for anyone else he treats battle like life or death and ultimately kills them with his death-force. He was a former hero to the Aetheria but changed over time. Appearance He wears a long white monk-like robe with a black strap over his shoulder, he has black hair and red eyes. He has a staff with a skull for a head called the Scepter of Netheria, he wears black pants and boots, he has short hair but an extreme bunch of hair on the top of his head. He looked much different when he was younger, had the outfit of a priest and wore completely white clothing with a symbols of a cross on them. 'Equipment' 'Affinity' * Darkness Vakai gains power from Darkness therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to Darkness itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of evil in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Vakai can use darkness and endless despair as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the darkest aggression and emotions of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling darkness, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the darkness in others, increasing the targets sadness or despair and potentially causing them to lash out at others uncontrollably. Vakai is able to induce an instinctive death-force or darkness in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Vakai can also can change darkness into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Vakai can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so Vakai chooses carefully which one to use. Vakai who has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. This power makes him build the darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, his power is greatly enhanced and is able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, Vakai is able to keep his calm and collected attitude, having been far used to his many affinities. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means that Vakai can even have the power to cause so much violence that it will start an all-out war. He can increase the power of their electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing his strength. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the three lights the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Vakai is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * Nigh Omnipotence (Via Omnipotence) Vakai can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Vakai gained this by absorbing the essence of the many monsters he killed. 'Abilities' * Avatar Creation Vakai can create an incarnation, embodiment, or manifestation of a person or idea. Vakai is able to summon the essence of a variety of entities to embody their physical appearance, abilities and skills. Though the projected form may appear to be Vakai's skin but it is not instead an energy field of essence over his body that grant him similar features from a specific summoned monster. He can shape shift their form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. With their flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives making complete replica. * Immense Strength He trained with Aponia as kids, as shown from their training sessions the two seem to have pretty high levels of strength being able to break walls as well as bone with ease, using only his fingers, open hand, or a fully clenched fist. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He is capable of defeating many Aetheria or Deities and was also trained by the first two Aetheria to exist and learned some different fighting techniques that were to help him in future battles. He can carry heavy weights like a giant boulder or even a building, which greatly helped him build a lot of pain resistance to punches, kicks, cuts, and heavy objects thrown at him. * Rabbit Genetics Vakai was born during the year of the rabbit and since this was different on his home planet he picked up the traits and abilities of a humanoid rabbit. Since a week on Genesis was equivalent to a year on Earth, this came by quickly. Vakai is able to move extremely fast in hand to hand combat because of this, he also was able to gain high levels of strength from defeating and absorbing essence of the many monsters from the Outway Highlands. His reflexes are even great to the point where he was able to avoid being sent to the Naraka Realm by his father, simply by avoiding a full speed dash using only reflex. His nephews Yazuri and Tazuri are the spitting image of him. * Superhuman Stamina Prior to his training he did with his younger sister in hand to hand combat as children, he has proven to have great levels of stamina as they trained for days before. He has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. * Omnimortality (All forms of mortal) ** Cannot age. ** Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. ** User will not have any wounds and injuries. ** Immortality applies to body, spirit, mind and soul, rendering the user truly "omnipotent". ** Power is divine, so it cannot be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. ** User can transition exist in state of unbirth, dead or live ** User can also exist outside or inside of everything ** Be immune to superpower manipulation-based powers ** Cannot erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers ** Can be infertible but not loose ability ** Cannot be sealed from anything * Unlimited Skills It was stated by Aponia that her brother possesess over an endless number of spells and countermeasures making him superior to that of most Aetheria. Magic Skills * Netheria Black Arts ** Death-Force Magic *** Hydranica's Glare: Vakai uses the power of death-force within his eyes ad instantly kills anyone who makes direction contact while rending others unconscious. *** Life Disintegration: Vakai creates an aurora around himself, reducing anything within the range of this aura to ash or to dust. For people that are caught in this, their body begins to slowly decay, until only bone remains. *** Black Dragon Storm: Vakai causes a swarm of black fireballs to appear before his target, exploding once the touch the ground with Death-Force hidden inside of each fireball, as lightning follows right behind the attack, sparking the area. * Aetheria White Arts ** Divine-Force Magic *** Divinity Rebirth: He charges a blue field under the target or ally, once the spell is casted a cross appears above the person with a sparkling light down onto them reviving them from the deal as well as healing their injuries or wounds. This spell can even revive people just from a single piece of ash. *** Twin Dragon Grand Saber: Vakai starts to cast a spell, a white and holy field appears under him, and once he casts the spell, Blue Twin Dragons appear creating a Typhoon by moving in a circular motion and crashes down exploding causing the area to be lit with Holy Flames, forming in the shape of a holy cross which then shuts off the opponent's ability to use any energy attacks or cast spells, for a 30 second period. * Advanced Magic Arts ** Dark-Force Magic *** Destruction of the Black Sun: Vakai, casts a spell as a black field appears under him, creating a giant ball of dark energy, this spell takes a while to cast since it is an advanced spell. Once completed, the black ball of energy begins to crash down with inextinguishable flames, capable of destroying a city. * Ultimate Magic Arts ** Ultimate Techniques *** Soaring Heaven: Vakai casts a spell as a white field appears under him, using the Earth element causing ground and trees to wrap around from under the ground and onto the opponent keeping them in a spot where they cannot move. He then summons Hydranica, the Aetheria Dragon-Serpent Hybrid. The white dragon lets out a giant planet shaking roar, as lava begins to burst from the ground and the sky begins to rain holy flames that explode infront of the opponent in both lava and fireballs filled with Divine-Force and Death-Force, then a tsunami of water appears around the opponent with boiling water. Vakai then makes a 5 Layer Spell field appear within the sky from above, causing a burst of light, lightning and spiritual power to come from the clouds crushing the enemy. *** Underworld Damnation: Vakai casts a spell as a black field appears under him, summoning Hydranis, the Netheria Dragon-Serpent Hybrid. The 12,000 foot tall dragon-serpent hybrid, charges up an mouth blast and fires a white beam, that goes for a long distance capable of destroying a whole planet, with its enormous widespan and explosion radius. Relationships Family * Aponia: She is Vakai's baby sister and apprentice. Growing up together, Vakai and her trained together in hand to hand combat and he even gave her a sword which was later passed down to Yazuri, The Atherion, a powerful sword found in the Outway Highlands, in the cave of Hydronis and Hydranica. * Eximus: He is Vakai's brother in law. Vakai never really paid Eximus much attention due to the fact that he did not fulfill the needs of his younger sister Aponia. Vakai believes that Eximus only paid attention to the adventures and quests that came up rather than his own family. * Tazuri: He is Vakai's nephew, Vakai is reminded of himself when he sees Tazuri or Yazuri, seeing that the two were just like him long ago when he was in his adventure days, he does not think of Tazuri as an ally or an enemy, and does not really play a part in his everyday life, due to the fact that Vakai is unknown to the world as of the moment. * Yazuri: He is Vakai's nephew, Vakai is reminded of himself when he looks at Tazuri or Yazuri, seeing that the two were just like him long ago when he was in his adventure days, he does not think of Yazuri as an ally or an enemy, and does not really play a part in his everyday life, due to the fact that Vakai is unknown to the world as of the moment. * Tenjin: He is Vakai's nephew, however the two seem distant from each other and don't really talk as Tenjin lives on Genesis and Vakai, the Naraka Realm, Tenjin does know of the ancient history of Vakai, a book containing a story of how Vakai would lead to the end of the world. Tenjin is prepared to stop his uncle, even knowing it would be a difficult task. Allies Enemies Power Techniques Transformations Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aetheria Tribe Category:Black Mage Category:Lorosia Family